Tryndamere/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Delaying the activation of is a very effective way to make an enemy champion over-commit to trying to kill you. * is an excellent way to heal . Try not to let it fade off before you activate it. * If the enemy is stacking Armor, try building items like or . ;Playing Against * Try harassing early so he can't kill minions and heal with . * Remember, can only you if you are facing away from him. * Most of damage is physical. If he's getting too strong, consider buying a . Tricks ;Ability Usage * can use during and, as long as is pressed before the spin would have ended, the spin damage will apply to the area into which blinks. * has a cast time, and can use during this cast time. This will cause to apply as though had used it in the new location. This is only useful in very specific situations. * is first and most important ability. Not only does it increase your lane sustainability, but gives you more attack damage plus a bonus in accordance to your missing health. In short, the less health has, the more damage he deals. ** Given its passive effect, synergies well with , which prevents him from dropping below 1 health, giving him a massive bonus to his attack damage. * 's true strength lies in its utility. In addition to dealing damage, it allows to pass through enemy units and terrain, including walls and turrets, making it an incredibly useful ability. ** If you're running low on health, head toward a wall and spin through it. The longer it takes your enemy to walk around the wall, the better. But if you're caught in an open field and can't reach a wall, spin anyway, as it will put more distance between you and your pursuer. *** If you have no chance of running way, it's sometimes better to turn around, activate and attack your pursuer, especially if they're alone. In-turn, if they start running away, press the assault and keep using to close the distance. With luck and a proper build, you'll be able to kill at least one enemy champion, and possibly even survive, if either your team helps or your enemy was alone. ** Alternatively, can be a great offensive weapon, if used correctly. Thanks to its rapid casting time and range, you can use to position yourself, initiate ganks, and chase down fleeing opponents. *** is also effective against minions, as it damages multiple targets at once and generates more Fury for . The more enemies you spin through and kill, the more Fury you'll get. *** If you're taking down a weak enemy turret and see an enemy champion moving toward you, you can use to both run away and damage the turret even further. With proper timing, you'll both destroy the turret and put some distance between yourself and any possible pursuers. * is debuff ability. Although it doesn't help deal damage, it still has its uses, as it automatically affects enemy champions within its radius without needing to be aimed. ** Keep in mind that always reduces the enemy's attack damage, regardless if the slow is applied or not. This makes it an excellent ability to use in a team-fight. In addition, it can also be used during the laning phase to decrease an enemy champion's attack damage ―causing some of their last hits to fail, if well timed. ** is an excellent anti-jungle/ganking tool, as it doesn't need to see an enemy champion in order to affect it. If an enemy champion is hidden, but within range, the ability icon will go from grey (unusable) to colored (usable). This can be very effective when walking through an enemy jungle, allowing you to gank enemy players. * is what makes so deadly. Though the invulnerability period is short, the few seconds it buys is sometimes enough to turn the tide of battle. Try to delay its activation as long as possible, as you can still lose health while it's active. Delaying it is also a very effective way to cause an enemy champion to over-commit to killing you. It is, however, always better to activate it a moment too early than a moment too late, while both can lead to your death, the former reduces the chance of being killed by a high damage burst. ** offensive application can be used to devastating effect. In addition to making you invulnerable, you'll receive a massive boost to your current Fury upon activation, drastically increasing your critical strike chance and overall damage output. Ideally, you'll want to be in melee range when you activate it, so you don't waste time chasing your opponents. Even if you don't kill your opponent, can force them to retreat. *** also makes an excellent one-on-one dueler, as his high damage output can demolish enemy champions. You can also activate it whenever you're being chased in order to turn the tables, and possibly even kill your pursuer. ** can save if the going gets tough. If you think you're going to die, activate it, then over a wall. By following it up with , you'll hopefully have enough health to survive any damage over time effects you currently have and enough distance to safely to base. ;Rune Usage * is probably the best keystone to use on , as part of his critical strikes are converted to true damage, giving him a reliable way to deal with targets that build armor and allowing Tryndamere to give up purchasing armor penetration items in favor of items that will give him more general utility. It stacks incredibly well with , giving him even more true damage on critical strikes. It also gives a small amount of AD, which is useful when Tryndamere has started to purchase attack speed but is yet to purchase AD. * Even though is appealing most of time to give Tryndamere a stronger DPS potential, if the enemy team has multiple CCs that aren't displacements or suppression, you should consider using instead. * allows Tryndamere to better survive the early game against harder matchups, although you may consider using other runes instead. * Some Sorcery runes can benefit Tryndamere. works well when used alongside , , and/or items that give movement speed. works well with to make him even harder to kite when ulting. Finally, can let Tryndamere scale even harder late game, although keep in mind that it doesn't help with most of Tryndamere's issues. ;Item Usage * is a hard-hitting fighter that can slay his targets as quickly as an assassin and escape from danger just as easily. He becomes very dangerous the more damage he takes since he receives attack damage based on how low his health is. His prime attributes are attack damage, critical strike chance, and attack speed. * will allow to push waves extremely efficiently. Because Tryndamere gets a lot of crit chance through his passive, he can afford to maintain this item instead of selling it later for . However, still gives superior DPS, gives him stronger dueling potential, and is better to deal with kiting issues. ** If you build , you can build and/or max first to still be capable of waveclearing. * is extremely effective. scales well with critical chance, and this item allows Tryndamere to convert part of his critical strikes to true damage (synergizes especially well with ). ** Although Tryndamere can get critical strike chance with his passive, it is still recommended to purchase or first, as it allows Tryndamere to stack his passive faster, gives him valuable movement speed, and superior DPS. * greatly enhances mid-game performance. It gives many different stats that all are useful to him. It can be difficult to fit in most builds, however. * If you build , you can upgrade it to , giving Tryndamere a good amount of AD and lifesteal. * may seem odd, given that Tryndamere has no on-hit effects on his kit. However, this item also increases Tryndamere's AD and attack speed, which significantly boosts his DPS during a fight. The AP can also slighty increase the healing from his . * Life steal can be very useful with as his hits deal high damage and can restore a great amount of his health each hit. is therefore extremely good with good farming. * Getting an early can be very beneficial on , as and will greatly boost his damage output. The movement speed is useful, too. * If the team has a lot of damage over time or crowd control spells, it would be a good idea to purchase a and/or . ** provides attack damage and the active helps to disengage from a fight or to chase. * makes timing of easier when fighting nukes. It also has a great synergy with and , as it gives attack speed, life steal, and spell vamp when at low health. * Cooldown reduction is useful on , enabling him more frequent chasing with and enabling him to use more often. However, with no longer offering crit chance, viable cooldown reduction options for Tryndamere are more scarce than ever. ** An efficient way to get max 40% CDR on Tryndamere is to use , then build and . The first even offers armor penetration (it may be somewhat wasted with Infinity Edge and Conqueror giving Tryndamere true damage, however) and movement speed on dealing physical damage. The second gives Tryndamere sustain and works well when paired with . * Even though does not need to purchase a lot of defensive items thanks to his ultimate, you may still want to build at least one defensive item on him. This is because his ultimate may not always be available for use, and the defensive items may have some utility of their own. ** The best item in this case is . is already extremely hard to kill on his own, and generally tends to attract all of the enemy team's CC. With this item, however, they must think twice before doing this if has available, since will ensure that he will kill any target or escape alive. * Consider building against tanks. The active is also somewhat useful against targets that are trying to kite Tryndamere. ;Countering * During laning, is vulnerable to ranged harassment. If you can manage to keep him from last hitting, you can deny him his heal along with gold. Just be careful; some players have full Rune pages for crit chance and crit damage, which makes him deceptively strong at low health. Also, be wary, as he can quickly use to close the distance and deal damage of his own. * Although and do not kill or prevent him from activating , suppressing him during it effectively wastes its duration, and with proper timing you may be able to kill him after his runs out as the suppression does not allow him to escape or heal, while their ultimates will still be doing damage. Both playing and countering is all about timing. * If you are a tank, are being focused by or have a lot more health than , can be used quite effectively against him, as he will be quite literally killing himself if he cannot kill you quickly and will most likely be forced to use earlier than he would like to. However, do keep in mind that deals magic damage. This means that if is paying attention to you building a , he is more likely going to build items that will grant magic resistance, such as a and/or a . Getting a or will however be more useful for your team, as they can decrease 's DPS via the attack speed slow. * Using after activates his ultimate counters the healing from and might kill him after wears off. * is an excellent skill to finish off due to the 5 second delay. However, it is not recommended to waste on if he is alone. Using it during a teamfight after he uses will almost ensure a kill. ** is also effective at finishing him off, but make sure to wait 3 seconds after he uses , otherwise will still survive. * All of damage, aside from , is from auto attacks; blinds such as or will negate all of it. * As a carry, is extremely effective for countering him, since his damage comes almost exclusively from autoattacks. * excels at 1v1 fights. Ensure you are in a good position to give yourself an edge before committing to the fight. Be careful even when at your turret as it may not kill while his is in effect. * If attempts to turret dive you, run away and juke him until the duration of wears off. * Using Crowd Control effects (such as stuns, roots, and blinds) when uses will help counteract this ability. * is very reliant on to gap close. Remember to save displacement effects, such as , until after he uses it. * is centered around intimidating opposing players to over commit to highly disadvantageous situations and make bad choices. In particular, excels at chasing fleeing enemies. Experienced players know this and usually attempt to use his abilities to intimidate an opponent into fleeing; which almost guarantees an easy kill. Category:Champion strategies Category:Tryndamere